Um mês muito louco
by N.Skellington
Summary: Vinte anos se passaram e os antigos participantes voltaram a viver suas vidas, construíram uma família e nunca mais pensaram naquele Reality Show maluco, até receberem o convite do baile "Reunião dos Antigos Participantes – a oportunidade perfeita para ver como eles engordaram!". Ninguém imaginava que aquele baile ia mudar tanta coisa! New Generation Time!
1. Introdução

As meninas:

**Nome:** Marie Burromuerto.

**Parentes: **Alejandro e Mina (OC)

**Personalidade:** apesar de ser muito parecida com o pai não gosta de se comportar igual a ele, não que ela seja de todo boazinha, mas ela também não é de todo mal. Não tem medo de defender seu ponto de vista e suas ideias, adora aprontar, mas é gentil e delicada com quem merece. Não tem nenhum problema em sujar as mãos e é muito difícil vê-la pedindo desculpas.

**Aparência física e roupa: **é uma versão feminina de Alejandro, mas tem olhos azuis herdados da mãe. Usa um short jeans curto e uma blusa branca sem magas. Tem três furos em cada orelha e tem uma tatuagem de borboleta nas costas.

**Gosta e não gosta:** animais, mágica e música. De ser julgada pelos erros do pai, de ser ignorada e/ou subestimada.

**Medo:** de ficar igual aos pais.

**Extras:** -sua mãe Mina também não é nenhuma santa, ela provavelmente é a vendedora mais persistente da cidade. Ela consegue vender óculos para um cego.

-Marie já fugiu para o circo uma vez, depois de ter uma briga feia com os pais. Ela ficou um ano longe, mas depois voltou arrependida.

-E ela pode não gostar das ações dos pais, mas os ama do mesmo jeito.

-Ela sabe tocar piano e violão.

-Ja foi convidada para virar modelo, mas recusou porque quer se formar em veterinária.

* * *

**Nome:** Joanna McCord.

**Parentes: **Izzy e Owen.

**Personalidade: **é tão doida quanto a mãe, e, se for possível, é mais tagarela. Tem o péssimo hábito de falar mais que a boca e ela não consegue guardar segredo, também vive fazendo as perguntas erradas nas horas erradas, mas não parece ligar muito. Ela também come muito, a única coisa que puxou do pai.

**Aparência física e roupa: **é uma Izzy loira, usa um vestido verde e uma coroa de folhas no cabelo.

**Gosta e não gosta:** de comer, de conversar e de inventar moda. Não gosta quando falam dos pais dela e quando a chamam de doida, ela também odeia quando os cactos fofocam dela.

**Medo: **de acabar a produção de queijo!

**Extras: -** ela só não é gorda por causa do metabolismo incrivelmente rápido, herdado da mãe.

- Tem mais três irmãos homens, dois são gordinhos e o outro parece que foi feito no exército de tão assustador que ele é.

- E ela é muito doida mesmo.

* * *

**Nome:** Ruth Gadon.

**Parentes: **Beth e Brady (o namorado que todo mundo pensava ser imaginário, alguém lembra dele?)

**Personalidade: **ela é muito quieta e inocente, sempre dá risinhos quando algum menino fala com ela ou simplesmente olha pra direção dela. É estupidamente legal e gente boa, não sabe diferenciar as pessoas boas das ruins e tenta ser amiga de todo mundo. Também é muito desastrada e sempre piora a situação quando tenta consertar.

**Aparência física e roupa: **ela tem uma altura mediana e é meio branquela com uma sardas no rosto. O cabelo é castanho comprido e os olhos são azuis. Os lábios são naturalmente vermelhos e ela é muito fofa. Sempre usa calça jeans e uma blusa rosa.

**Gosta e não gosta:** de ler, de fazer amigos e de nadar. Não gosta quando riem dela, quando falam que o pai dela não existe e que a chamem de idiota.

**Medo: **de nunca conseguir falar com um menino.

**Extras: -** antes ela usava óculos, mas agora ela usa lentes de contato.

* * *

Os meninos:

**Nome:** Kyle Wilson.

**Parentes: **Heather e Zack (OC)

**Personalidade: **é quieto e misterioso, não salva recursos pra conseguir o que quer, mas tenta se afastar da imagem da mãe. Ele quer que o mundo saiba quem é ele e o que ele consegue fazer. Quando fica interessado em alguma coisa ele não desiste até conseguir e consegue ser cuidadoso quando quer.

**Aparência física e roupa: **alto, pálido, com cabelos negros lisos e olhos verdes. É em forma e tem três tatuagens, uma no braços direito, outra na perna esquerda e a última nas costelas (não no osso, mas em cima. Vocês sabem onde é!). Usa bermuda jeans e camisas azuis ou pretas sem mangas.

**Gosta e não gosta:** de correr, de música e de se superar. Não gosta de ser comparado à mãe, de ser subestimado e de comidas nojentas.

**Medo: **der ser sempre comparado à Heather.

**Extras: -** ele ama os pais dele, mas fica quase desesperado quando não é reconhecido por quem ele é.

- Cada tatuagem tem um significado, a no braço é um dragão e representa força. A da perna é uma nota musical, uma das paixões dele, e a nas costelas é uma frase em latim dizendo "Mesmo quando a situação está ruim e você não tem para onde ir, é sempre bom lembrar que os que você ama estão aqui e nunca pretendem partir. Você não está sozinho e nunca estará, porque no mundo alguém sempre vai te amar.".

-Sabe tocar violão e guitarra.

* * *

**Nome:** Joe Nelson.

**Parentes: **Duncan e Courtney.

**Personalidade: **é incrivelmente sarcástico e irônico, adora descobrir segredos e não liga muito pra regras. Também é preguiçoso, mas isso não significa que ele não sabe fazer nada. Ele se preocupa com os amigos, mas não gosta de admitir.

**Aparência física e roupa: **é alto, moreno e em forma. Tem o cabelo preto todo espetado e os olhos azuis. Tem dois furos na orelha direita, três na esquerda, um piercing na sobrancelha e uma tatuagem tribal que vai do ombro até a barriga. Usa calça jeans preta e uma camisa rasgada verde.

**Gosta e não gosta:** de aprontar, de parecer legal e de música. Não gosta quando o chamam de bonzinho, quando o chamam de perdedor e quando acham que ele não presta pra nada.

**Medo: **de ir preso.

**Extras: **- ele toca guitarra e piano.

- quer pintar o cabelo de azul, mas a mãe não deixa.

- se dá melhor com o pai do que com a mãe, mas tem seus momentos com ela.

- tem uma irmã mais nova chamada Harley e, apesar de não admitir, se preocupa muito com ela.

* * *

**Nome:** Damian McCale

**Parentes: **Trent e Gwen.

**Personalidade: **é um cara extremamente gente boa, mas tem seus momentos de pateta. É muito difícil vê-lo zangado e ele nunca desiste das coisas, não tem medo de fazer novos amigos e tem uma facilidade impressionante para falar com garotas. Não tem medo de ser ele mesmo e não julga as pessoas por quem elas são. É super de bem com a vida.

**Aparência física e roupa: **é alto e pálido (não tão pálido quanto a mãe, mas mesmo assim é mais pálido do que a maioria) tem o cabelo preto que chega na altura das orelhas e os olhos são verdes, tem covinhas quando sorri. Usa calça jeans azul e uma blusa branca com mangas verdes.

**Gosta e não gosta:** de música, de conversar e de filmes. Não gosta quando o chamam de bobo, pateta ou estupido.

**Medo: **de baratas.

**Extras: - **ele sabe tocar violão, guitarra, bateria, violino, piano e trompete.

* * *

**Pois é... eu tive uma ideia pra uma fic e não deu pra segurar. A Marie antes estava na fic da Bibi entre as Bis, mas como ela apagou a história eu não vejo problema em usar a minha OC. Eu realmente não sabia os sobrenomes dos personagens originais então eu usei o sobrenome dos dubladores (menos no Damian, porque era o mesmo da Joanna), espero que não tenha problema.**

**Espero também que vocês gostem e que comentem!**


	2. Começou tudo de novo!

-Marie, Mina, vamos embora! – Alejandro chamou no final da escada.

-A mamãe disse que ela não vai. – Marie disse enquanto descia a escada.

-Por quê? – Alejandro parou de falar quando olhou pra filha e apontou para cima. – volte nesse instante e troque de roupa!

-Qual o problema?

-De jeito nenhum que eu vou sair com você vestida desse jeito.

Marie estava usando um vestido bem curto e apertado, estava muito bonita, mas isso era só mais um detalhe. Ela rolou os olhos e subiu as escadas batendo os pés, como os saltos de 15 cm não quebraram ninguém sabe.

-Mina! – Alejandro chamou. – por que você não vai?

-Eu estou trabalhando! – ela respondeu gritando. – e eu não quero ver essa gente, são uma cambada de hipócritas que fingem gostar de você quando na verdade estão pensando que você está gordo ou feio.

-Mas vai ser divertido!

-Não vai não!

-Feliz? – Marie perguntou descendo de novo as escadas.

Alejandro a avaliou e se deu por satisfeito, agora que o vestido não era tão colado e chegava até os joelhos ele estava mais tranquilo. Pai e filha se despediram de Mina e entraram no carro:

-Me diz de novo por que a gente está indo para essa reunião? – Marie pediu enquanto mexia no rádio.

-Porque eu tenho um ótimo pressentimento e eu preciso que eles vejam o quanto a minha filha é bonita, já que ela rejeitou o convite de modelo e quer – Deus nos ajude – se formar!

-Isso é incrivelmente superficial pai.

-Eu sei. – ele disse meio ressentido. – mas eu tenho esperanças de que nessa reunião tenha algum agente que se interesse em você.

-Eu não estou interessada.

-Marie, você tem que pensar no que é melhor para os seus pais! Eu era muito bonitão e eu consegui um dinheirão como modelo, a sua mãe também era linda e por isso você nasceu linda e perfeita desse jeito. Deve continuar a tradição da família!

-Essa é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi! – Marie disse chocada. – ainda bem que quem cuidou de mim foi a vovó, senão eu ia ser um monstro! – Alejandro ignorou o comentário e não disse nada, Marie decidiu dar uma folga pra ele. – e você continua muito bonito papai.

-Obrigado.

Os dois riram e não conversaram mais, Marie tinha finalmente achado uma estação boa na rádio e eles gostavam da música que estava passando. Quando eles finalmente chegaram na festa ficaram realmente surpresos quando viram que todos os ex-participantes estavam ali com seus familiares.

-Você é inimigo de toda essa gente, não é? – Marie perguntou espiando da janela.

-Era. – Alejandro respondeu enquanto saia do carro. – isso vai ser divertido.

-Super. – ela respondeu também saindo do carro.

Eles foram até a entrada e ficaram genuinamente surpresos quando viram que era o Chris quem estava na porta cumprimentando todo mundo.

-Alejandro Burromuerto! – Chris disse num tom simpático. – eu jurava que você não ia aparecer.

-Eu adoro aparecer. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Vejo que você conseguiu sair daquela roupa de robô, e o seu cabelo cresceu! Quem diria?

-Se não tivesse crescido você seria processado. – ele disse mais ríspido.

-Ainda bem que cresceu. – Chris notou em Marie e sorriu. – essa é a sua filha? Ela é muito bonita.

-Obrigado. Diga oi, Marie.

-Olá. – Marie disse apertando a mão de Chris.

-Um prazer conhecê-la.

Sierra e Cody apareceram com três meninos e Chris teve que ir falar com eles, Alejandro e a filha entraram no salão e ficaram ligeiramente encantados com a decoração do salão.

-Pra quem construiu um acampamento fajuto no meio do nada e um avião caindo aos pedaços, esse lugar até que tá legal. – Alejandro comentou.

Marie concordou com a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Heather e seu marido apareceram.

-Alejandro. – ela disse ficando de frente para ele. – quanto tempo.

-Realmente. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom de simpatia forçada. – tem o quê? Dezoito anos?

-Vinte.

-Então você estava contando?

Heather amarrou a cara. Estava um a zero para Alejandro, mas se dependesse dela o placar ia mudar rapidinho.

-Esse é o meu marido, Zackary Wilson.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e Alejandro sorriu bem humorado:

-Você é aquele músico famoso, não é?

-Isso mesmo. – Heather respondeu pelo marido. – ele vai sair em turnê daqui a dois meses.

-Isso é legal. – Alejandro disse ainda bem humorado. – mas é realmente uma pena o que a policia fez com você, de todos daquela festa eles pegaram logo você.

Heather engoliu em seco, ele realmente tinha que mencionar aquele escândalo da bebida?! Dois a zero para o Burromuerto. Marie abafou o riso e Heather olhou pra ela da cabeça até os pés.

-Então essa é a sua Marie. – ela disse no tom "ela-não-é-lá-essas-coisas". – se parece muito com você. Cuidado para não ficar careca que nem ele, menina.

-Ou como você. – Alejandro rebateu.

Heather amarrou mais a cara, ela e Alejandro já tinham ficado carecas, mas pelo menos o cabelo de Alejandro não teve problemas para crescer. O de Heather tinha demorado muito mais tempo.

Três a zero. Nocaute!

-Com licença. – ela disse puxando o marido para longe.

-Agora eu sei o verdadeiro motivo de você querer vir aqui. – Marie disse despois de Heather já ter sumido no meio dos outros convidados.

-Eu me divirto como posso. Tyler! Lindsay!

Os dois foram conversar com o casal, que estava acompanhado das duas filhas.

A reunião estava estranhamente tranquila e divertida até o Chris subir no palco e acabar com a alegria de todo mundo dizendo:

-Beleza! Agora que esta todo mundo aqui eu quero dar inicio ao sorteio.

-Que sorteio? –alguém no fundo perguntou.

-Vocês realmente acharam que essa reunião era só uma reunião?! Claro que não!

Praticamente todos os ex-participantes correram para a saída, mas a porta estava muito bem trancada.

-Calma! – Chris disse. – vocês não vão ter que fazer nada. Os seus filhos vão. – como ninguém entendeu nada ele continuou – de todos esses adolescentes, filhos de vocês, vamos escolher três meninos e três meninas para competir na nossa ilha por um mês. Não vai ter nenhum tipo de eliminação, e todas as trapaças são permitidas. No final desse mês vai ter uma votação popular e que ganhar mais votos vai voltar pra casa com meio milhão de dólares!

-Pra quê essa inventação de moda? – Gwen perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Eu e o Chef ficamos com muitas saudades de torturar alguém e então tivemos essa ideia! Não é genial?

-Não! – metade dos convidados falou ao mesmo tempo.

-Tá legal! – Chris respondeu revoltado. – eu aumento o prémio pra um milhão de dólares! – diante do silencio interessado dos convidados ele continuou. – os interessados em inscrever o filho ou filha para a competição podem fazer isso a partir de agora naquela urna ali, daqui a meia hora eu vou estar sorteando os novos participantes.

Marie não estava gostando nada daquilo, já ia pedir ao pai permissão pra sair, mas quando viu ele não estava mais ali.

-Pai? – ela chamou procurando.

Alejandro só apareceu meia hora depois, parecendo muito feliz consigo mesmo.

-Te inscrevi! – ele disse todo animado.

-O quê?! Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?!

-Qual o problema? – ele perguntou genuinamente confuso.

-Pai, eu não quero ir para o mesmo lugar que você só conseguiu sair careca, pobre e preso na roupa de um robô! E além do mais a prova de admissão da faculdade é daqui a dois meses, eu preciso estudar!

-Já te falei que faculdade é a coisa mais besta do mundo.

Marie ia falar umas coisas bem feias para o pai, mas Chris apareceu no palco, atrás dele tinha a temida urna.

-Vamos começar o sorteio.

Chef girou a urna e Chris pegou o primeiro papel.

-O primeiro sorteado é Joe Nelson, o filho mais velho de Duncan e Courtney.

Subiu no palco um menino alto, moreno e temível, assustou muitos meninos mais novos, Marie rolou os olhos e deu um beliscão no pai.

Chris tirou mais um papel da urna e disse:

-A segunda participante é Ruth Gadon, filha da Beth!

Ruth era uma menina muito tímida, Marie conseguiu notar nisso quando ela corou só porque todo mundo estava olhando pra ela.

-A terceira participante é Joanna McCord, filha da Izzy e do Owen!

Joanna era com certeza a menina mais estranha que Marie já tinha visto, o sorriso era lindo, mas muito sinistro ao mesmo tempo.

-O quarto participante é Damian McDale, o filho do Trent e da Gwen.

O Damian parecia legal, afinal ele realmente parecia feliz por conseguir participar, Marie ficou com muita pena dele.

-A quinta participante é Marie Burromuerto, a filha do Alejandro.

O mundo de Marie caiu. Os olhos dela ficaram tão arregalados que ficaram do tamanho de dois pratos, e o queixo caiu, bateu nos pés e voltou. Alejandro comemorava feliz da vida, nem notou quando Marie o fuzilou com os olhos.

-Pai, se eu sair viva dessa eu nunca mais vou falar com você. – ela disse.

-Não faça promessas que você não consegue cumprir, minha princesa.

E com muito pesar no coração Marie subiu no palco. Chris pegou o último papel e fez um certo suspense antes de ler.

-O sexto e último jogador é... Kyle Wilson! O filho da Heather!

Kyle era uma figura muito interessante, não só porque era muito bonito, mas tinha um ar de mistério que intrigava as pessoas. Marie realmente não soube o que pensar dele.

-Parabéns sorteados! – Chris disse muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. – podem fazer as malas, porque amanhã vocês vão para o Acampamento Wawanakwa!

**É só o comecinho, sabe, pra explicar o que vai acontecer. Mas eu acho que vai ficar legal, comentem!**


End file.
